Lizzie's First Date
by jjgoodhope
Summary: How exciting! A first date for Lizzie...
1. Chapter 1

When I was writing "The Guardian" I really didn't think I would have any other stories to tell. I was wrong, must be the "muse" that all the real writers talk about. At any rate, here's a little story, two maybe three chapters. Hope you enjoy it an thanks for reading. Wish I owned my house, my car, the Blacklist, but I don't...

xxxxx

Liz sat in the surgical waiting room of the hospital, the room designed to portray confidence and calmness to the people waiting in it. An overreach most certainly, pale butter yellow just didn't carry that much reassurance to any anxious family or friend that waited for news of their loved ones.

She had already reviewed her case notes, checked email, read the online news and played several games on her phone, well lost several games, she hated birds. It wasn't really necessary that she wait, even though the man being operated on had been a solid lead to the next name on Red's Blacklist. The man had tried to kill her and Ressler and had only failed because her partner had been quicker on the draw. But she did need to provide an update to Cooper and there was no other place she needed to be or wanted to go. Red was out of town, her home would be empty and it was still pouring down rain. So at 1:00 am on a Friday night she sat and waited, lamenting on how her social life sucked.

Finally the digital display mounted on the wall that recorded who and what the patients surgery status was, updated - indicating that the man she and Ressler had brought in, was now in recovery. Twenty minutes later the surgeon came out. "I'm Daniel Stewart. You're here for John Glaude?"

Liz inhaled sharply and her eyes narrowed in appreciation of the man that towered above her. Beautiful blue eyes, brown hair flecked with grey, the Doctor was simply drop dead gorgeous. She would have to be either dead or a nun to not appreciate fully the man that stood in front of her. She was neither of those things.

She suddenly became conscious of the ragged sight she must look. Up since five that morning, the last time she had even brushed her hair that day, well now that she thought about it, she hadn't brushed it all day or put on lipstick or even checked to see if her mascara had smudged under her eyes. Figures, she sighed in disappointment, what a lost opportunity. At least she could come off as a professional.

Standing, she held out her hand, palm tingling as the Doctor reached out and grasped it in a firm shake. She could feel an immediate flush that she would like to contribute to the warmth of the waiting room, however she knew perfectly well that wasn't the case. "Be still my beating heart...", she couldn't help but think of the age old line and how perfectly it applied to her right now.

"Agent Keen." Striving for her best no nonsense voice, instead she sounded soft, husky and low. She swallowed deeply.

"FBI? I take it your responsible for the gunshot wound to my patient." The Doctor asked, his eyes searching her face.

She thought he sounded surprisingly non-judgmental, taking into consideration his vow to save lives. "That would be correct. I wanted to get an update on his condition."

"Why don't you walk with me to my office. It's been a long night." He released her hand and placed his own on the small of her back, leading her out of the waiting room. The gesture reminded her of another man and she quickly pushed away the thought.

She followed him out of the waiting room and down a maze of hallways. She couldn't help but sneak the occasional side glance at him. Hmmmm, he had a definite Kevin Costner look about him. Really, she needed to get a grip. Too much coffee and too many late nights.

"The patient's prognosis is good. He will most likely be in critical condition for the next twelve hours and then be downgraded. I assume you will be moving him to a secure facility?" He opened the door to his office and motioned her in.

"As soon as you give us the go ahead." The office was spacious, elegant, with lots of mahogany wood and leather furniture. Liz walked over to the wall displaying various fishing and hunting photos of the Doctor and companions.

"Do you like fly fishing?" He asked, pouring himself a short glass of what looked like brandy.

Liz couldn't help the grin that flashed on her face. "Love it, favorite past time with my father when he was alive." The Doctor met her grin with one of his own, the crows feet at the corners of his eyes crinkling beautifully.

"Care for drink? I'm off duty and I can't imagine that your still on duty." He motioned to the bottle in his hand.

Liz thought about it for a moment, "That would be nice", she accepted.

Somehow the next hour flew by as they chatted about fly fishing, hand spun lures and the biggest catch ever. She couldn't help the thrill of delight as he listened to her with rapt attention to the silly little fishing story she was telling him.

He leaned forward, pressing his forearms onto his desk and looked at her intently. "Is there any way I could possibly convince you to join me next Saturday at a black tie event at the Mayflower Hotel?"

She mulled it over. Was it possible that this man would be her first date since her marriage had ended over eighteen months ago? Several times Liz had agreed to go out with someone, only to have the date either cancel at the last minute or stand her up completely. She had actually pretty much given up on the thought of meeting anyone.

She inhaled, her stomach tightening. "I'd be delighted."

After the breakup of her marriage, she had secretly hoped that something might develop between her and Red. She had stopped denying long ago her infatuation with the man and the hot rush of desire that always seemed to be waiting to roar to life when he was in his "relaxed Red mode" as she liked to call it.

Over the last two years Lizzie had discovered that there were two very different Reds. The one that worked his Blacklist with her and the team. Who acted as her mentor, who constantly brought the FBI to heel when they strayed off course. The determined, ruthless man that hadn't rested until she discovered for herself the depth of her husbands betrayal. "Blacklist Red" she called it, he was all of that and more, delivered with a sneer or a smirk, sparing no one, including her, the sharp edge of his razor wit and tongue.

And then there was the other Red,"Relaxed Red" she had grown fond of privately thinking of him as. The man that would suddenly appear in her living room after a particularly grueling day, bearing wine and takeout, who would rub her feet and tell her amusing stories from his past. The man that had helped her to box her husbands belongings and rid them from the house after he had been arrested. Who had nagged at her endlessly until she agreed to sell the home she had shared with the piece of scum, now doing life in a Federal prison. The same Red that she had looked to and asked him to negotiate the final price of the purchase of her current residence, another brownstone, this one located in one of Washington's elite suburbs.

Of course the only reason she had been able to afford the house was also due to Red. Frustrated with the details of trying to handle Sams estate, Red had offered to take the task off her hands. Scooping up the will and bits and pieces of paper into a shoe box and taking them with him. By then, Liz trusted him totally and Red had wisely invested her inheritance, the return had been amazing. She had actually been able to purchase the house mortgage free. A feat that never in a million years would have been accomplished without his help.

When the faucet in the bathroom leaked, it was Red that had a plumber in the next day. When the snow fell, her sidewalks and car were always the first to be cleared off by a mysterious hand, her grass was always trimmed and her small flower garden weeded and mulched. Of course she knew Red was responsible for taking care of it and certainly they were close enough that she could point out that while appreciated, it was unnecessary. And Red, being Red, replied just as she expected. "Lizzie, my dear you simply cannot work twelve hour days, fly out of the country at the last minute and expect to be able to maintain a home. It just isn't realistic."

Red took care of her in a way that no other person in her life had ever done, not Tom, not her father, not anyone. It wasn't that he made a show of "taking charge" Red just _did_. He took care of business, quietly, efficiently, effectively and in a way that didn't alienate her own strong personality. He made it seem as if her needs were the only ones of importance. He made her feel cherished and more.

In between the time spent eliminating the names on his blacklist, they traveled. Red insisting to Cooper that he wasn't going to work with anyone else and her presence was required as he traced out his next contact or followed a new lead. Cooper had long since given up in trying to persuade Red to follow any of his rules, especially since their success continued to elevate him in the eyes of his superiors. So Liz's position with the agency slowly changed, instead of being considered a profiler, she had become more covert, less accountable to the rules and regulations of the agency. She still worked with Ressler and Meera, but generally only when they were working to bring in a Blacklister. The remainder of the time, she worked with Red.

Singapore, Budapest, Belize, Austria, the list went on. Given the circumstances, their close proximity and gentle caring that Red always treated her with when they were away from the post office, it was probably only natural that she had fallen so hard for the man. Yes, long ago she had decided not deny how she felt about him. Unfortunately though, Red did not reciprocate her feelings. No matter how many times he took her hand, or how close he held her with his cheek on her head when they danced, or curled up in front of a roaring fire, just companionably talking about everything and anything, Red never took it any further.

To give credit, where credit was due, she had tried. While not particularly skilled at seduction she wasn't totally inept either. She had put the signals out there, turning her head so his mouth brushed her lips instead of her cheek, wrapping her arm around his waist when they walked, instead of being satisfied with him holding her hand. Yes, she had tried. But short of showing up naked in his bed, which wasn't going to happen, their relationship stayed just as it was. Red, through his lack of actions more than anything else, eventually dispelled any thought she might have had about them having a relationship. So she resigned herself to what she did have, his friendship and that friendship was more valuable than anything else in her life.

Again, thanks to Red there was no issue on what to wear Saturday night. She had a fully stocked closet with beautiful designer gowns. Red had insisted early on that she have suitable clothing for those occasions they were under cover. Her basic black, FBI cocktail dress just wouldn't do.

Saturday morning rolled in bright and beautiful. Lizzie spent the day primping an almost unheard of luxury. Manicure, pedicure, hair trimmed and brows waxed. Anticipation building as the hour approached. She finally settled on a beautiful, golden lame evening gown, the fabric appearing to have been poured over her like liquid. The back was completely bare, scooping below the dimple beneath her spine. The front was a one piece halter, a tight choke band around her neck holding it up. The fabric just barely covering the sides of her breasts, hugging her waist and hips before cascading to the floor with a swirl. Her hair was done in an elegant french twist with long dangling earrings showing off her slender neck. Matching sheer silk shaw, shoes and bag completed the outfit. Liz really had to hand it to Red, she looked and felt fantastic! She flushed with excitement as she sprayed on Clive Christian perfume, another gift from Red and the doorbell rang.

xxxxx

Dembe turned the corner to Liz's street and slowed the car to a stop. "Raymond."

"Yes" he answered, preoccupied, not bothering to glance up from the tablet he was using.

"Raymond," Dembe said again softly.

At this Red looked up to see what the issue was. A large black limousine was in front of Lizzie's house, effectively blocking traffic. Red's eyes narrowed as he watched a tall, distinguished man in a tuxedo escorting Lizzie down the steps of her brownstone, her arm hooked in the crook of his elbow.

His Lizzie. Resplendent in a shimmering gold evening gown. A gown he was quite certain he had bought for her. His Lizzie, looking up and laughing with another man. His Lizzie, with another man touching her bare back as he helped her into the limo.

"Get the license number." His voice devoid of any inflection, only the muscle in his cheek indicating his displeasure.

xxxxxx

Well there you have it! Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I am so overwhelmed by all the wonderful, kind, generous comments that were left!

As usual, I once again started to ramble and this will end up being a three chapter story.

Chapter 2

Lizzie leaned into the back of the soft leather seat of the limo and sighed with relaxed contentment. The black tie had been everything she had expected having attended more than her fair share of them with Red. No matter where they traveled, Red always seemed to have some elegant, expensive event to take her to that involved playing dress up, dinner and dancing. She had become more than comfortable mingling with the high-powered, high-profiled guests that attended these high-dollar affairs and tonight had been no exception.

The only difference was that it had been on Daniels arm that they had made their entrance. It had been Daniel that had held her close on the dance floor, his warm hand pressed against the bare skin of her back. It had been Daniels champagne glass that she had touched with her own when he had leaned close and toasted, "Hopefully, the first of many more occasions."

Yes, she thought, all in all it had been a wonderful evening. The limousine had just pulled up to her home when the first beep interrupted their conversation. Liz smiled and ignored it. She was considering asking Daniel in for a nightcap and the ramifications that offer may entail.

Her phone beeped again and she sighed, "I'm sorry. There must be an issue at work." Digging into her small handbag for the offending phone.

"Don't apologize please. I can only imagine how demanding your career must be." Daniel reassured, his eyes warm.

Liz tapped her phone to unlock it and glanced at the first text.

_Red: _"Lizzie."

Second text:

_Red: "_Say good night Lizzie"

Her fingers quickly text him back

_Liz:_ "Good night, Red :-) "

She turned back to Daniel, a smile lighting her eyes. No sooner had he started to lean towards her for a kiss, the phone beeped again. Liz was so tempted to ignore it, but Red was always difficult to ignore. She glanced at the phone, still in her hand.

_Red: _"Get rid of him."

Her eyes widened in surprise. What on earth was he talking about? And how did he even know she was out? She shook her head in confusion.

_Liz:_ "?"

_Red: _"We have several things of immediate importance to discuss."

She sighed with defeat, obviously he wasn't going to go away.

_Liz: _"k"

"It appears as if something has come up and I need to get in touch with the office." Liz excused, she could hardly explain that she was being told to say good night to her date.

"I'm sorry to see the evening end. Allow me to see you to the door." He came around and helped her out of the car, his hand on her elbow guiding her. At the top of the step, he reached down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I had a wonderful evening. May I phone you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that" Lizzie said, as he bent down to give her a second kiss, firmer, searching. Mmmm nice, very nice, she couldn't help but think. They slowly pulled away and Lizzie said breathlessly, "Thank you, I had a wonderful time."

The phone beeped again. Really, she was going to kill Red.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." His thumb brushing her cheekbone. She watched as he got back into the limo, giving him a slight wave and smile before the car drove away. Stepping into the house she closed and locked the door before glancing at the text.

_Red: NOW_ Lizzie!"

"Geeez!" she muttered, not even bothering to answer the text. Red would just have to wait a few minutes. She wanted to change into something comfortable first and then she would phone him and find out just what was so urgent that it couldn't wait till morning.

Liz slowly made her way up the stairs, a smile on her face as she thought about the evening. Daniel had been a wonderful escort, sexy, attentive, attractive. In many ways he reminded her of Red especially how his hand kept a light touch on her back as they mingled with the other guests. Many of which he knew, a few of which Liz even knew having meet them at previous affairs with Red. She hadn't missed their curious glances at the two of them, a question in their eyes at where her normal escort was.

As she reached the top of the stairs she bent over and slipped her shoes off. Walking into her bedroom she unfastened the clasp at the back of her neck, the silky halter slipping down to her waist. Her hands had just started to unzip the short zipper at her hips when she suddenly realized she wasn't alone.

"Red! Good heavens, you startled me." Her hands quickly pulling the top of the dress back up to cover her exposed breasts. "What are you doing here?"

She wasn't questioning him being in her home uninvited, Red had a standing invitation that he frequently used. It was the fact that he was sitting in her dimly lit bedroom at 2 am in the morning that surprised her.

"I didn't want you to have to explain my presence to your date. So I thought it best I wait for you up here." His voice brisk, the normal note of cheeriness he used when speaking with her, absent.

Liz couldn't help but chuckle. "It would have been far more awkward had I invited him up here, don't you think?"

She moved towards her closet, one hand continuing to press the halter to her chest, the other brushing his shoulder in greeting. As she passed him, his hand reached out and snagged her wrist sharply, tugging her back to him. She looked at him, a question on her face, he was staring at her intently.

"Yes, that would have been...unfortunate." His eyes never left hers as he pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist before releasing it.

Her heart dropped and skipped a beat. Red was toucher, a huger, a hand holder. Casual meaningless touches. He touched her all the time. He hugged Donald, certainly to aggravate him she was sure, he kissed Meera each time he saw her, two brief pecks, one on each cheek. She had even watched him engulf his enemy a in strong bear hug, right before he killed him. But on the rare occasion, when he touched her like he just had, with his lips lingering and his eyes never leaving hers - well those were the touches that sent her spinning into the land of make believe, where she imagined that they were more than just partners and friends.

Her brow arched in annoyance with herself. Shaking her head clear she moved away and entered the spacious walk in closet. She finished removing her dress, the fabric laying in a golden puddle. Her panties were the next to go, a terribly uncomfortable thong. She detested thongs, preferring to wear a low rider or dance pantie, but the dress she had worn didn't allow for either. Removing the hair pins she finger brushed her hair loose, arching her back as her fingers massaged her scalp, the nerves in her skin tingling with relief from being freed from the weight.

She carefully hung up the dress, before pulling on a pair of real panties and reaching for an over sized tee shirt.

She turned to re-enter her bedroom when her gaze caught Reds reflection in the mirror opposite her closet. She didn't realize that from Reds vantage point on the chair he would had been able to observe her undressing through the mirror. She shivered, his eyes were narrowed in what ... desire...no, that was wishful thinking on her part. It was the same expression when he was about to close in on his prey and strike a kill. She pulled her eyes away from his, confused and flustered, she must be more tired than she thought. Red was always a gentleman, she was certain he would have looked away had he seen her undressing.

"I hope I didn't just provide a free show." She commented, breaking the awkward silence. When he didn't answer, she decided it was best to just ignore what had happened. She walked towards the round table that doubled as a night stand for her bed and a side table for the chair that Red was currently ensconced in. The bottle of wine hadn't been there when she'd left. Taking the goblet from his hand she poured the remainder into it and took a deep swallow.

She felt like a school girl caught sneaking into the house in the middle of the night.

A snow globe glittered beneath the beside lamp and Lizzie picked it up and turned it upside down. Red have given the very expensive Christmas gift to her when they had been in Austria. Instead of the snow globe being filled with white flakes, it was filled with tiny diamonds that caught the light as they floated in the liquid, coating the miniature ice skating rink and village in what looked like ice when they finally touched the surface.

Austria, she had fallen in love with the county and the resort of Zurs. The three of them, Dembe included, had a wonderful time. She had been able to convince Dembe and Red to join her for skiing, but neither man could be convinced to ice skate, both adamant in their refusal. She had laughed and skated off circling the rink several times as she found center and the skill that she had mastered as a young girl came back to her. It wasn't long before a large group of skaters sped onto the ice, laughing and carrying on. Their shrills of delight causing everyone to turn their attention to the group. Within seconds what looked to be college students on break, had circled the ice and swept Lizzie up in the middle of their festivities.

Liz was immediately caught up by a young man who grabbed her hands and began spinning her in circles. She had tossed her head back and laughed with the thrill, the cold air whipping at her cheeks. The man spoke to her in French and she shook her head no, indicating she didn't understand him. He laughed and caught her hand and they skated around the rink.

She had no difficulty keeping up with him and they quickly fell into a natural skating partnership. He lifted, spun and dipped her around the ice. Finally the group circled them and began pointing to the tavern near by. The skater began to tug her towards the exit, motioning her along.

She grinned and shook her head 'no', pointing to Red and Dembe who had watched the display at first with concern for her safety and then in relaxed enjoyment as they took in her obvious delight. She tugged her hand apart and began to skate towards the two waiting men, her new companion following closely behind.

"Demandez à votre papa pour permission." He said as he put his arm around her waist and they slid to a stop in front of Red.

She didn't speak French, but could of course make out the words papa and permission. "No, No," she shook her head laughing. "No papa."

"Elle est votre amant?" The young man looked at Red in question and then back again to Lizzie.

Unable to follow his question, Liz shrugged and smiled, while Red uttered a brief "Oui".

The man looked at the two of them and grinned, leaning in to give Liz a brief peck on both cheeks. "Merci, merci!." Before turning around and joining his friends.

Liz, flushed from the cold, skated off the ice and stepped straight into Red, wrapping her arms around him as he enfolded her in a warm hug...

"So...would you care to share with me why you didn't tell me you had a date?" Red questioned her coolly, pulling her away from the memory. He removed the glass from her hand and took a sip of the wine, leaning back in the chair and waiting expectantly.

Liz mulled it over for a minute before settling herself on the edge of the bed, facing him. " Honestly?" she asked, squirming under the intent look in his eyes as he nodded. "Its gets to be somewhat...embarrassing, not to mention demoralizing to be continually telling you how I've been either stood up or canceled on."

She was surprised to see Reds' face soften.

"You're a very desirable woman Lizzie. Don't let the few faint of heart convince you otherwise." He growled, glancing away from her.

"Mmmmm, yes, well my ego has taken quite a bruising these last few months." She admitted, nudging his knee with her bare foot.

Red placed the wine glass onto the nightstand and reached for her foot, clasping it his hands. He began to slowly rub the arch with his thumb, the other hand holding her heel. "It really isn't the best of times for you to be getting involved in a relationship." His voice became soothing.

Her hands were pressed into the mattress on either side of her hips and she bent her head back. "Oh, God! Red, you have no ideal how wonderful that feels." She was almost purring as his hands worked their magic on her aching feet, her entire body beginning to relax.

"After all, it hasn't been that long since you were able to disentangle yourself from your ex." Red continued, switching his attention to her other foot.

At this remark, she opened her eyes to look at him in amazement. "That long? Good heavens, it's been over a year since the divorce."

"Yes, I guess it has at that. Time does fly when you're having fun. None the less, I do need you to focus on the Blacklist and not be distracted by some man trying to get into your pants."

She glanced at him and then quickly looked away. She didn't answer, couldn't quite explain to Red that she missed so many of things that came with a relationship. Certainly the intimacy, but even more, just knowing that she mattered to someone. That she was the most important thing in their life. Red had lived alone for a long time and she believed he preferred that solitary life style. But it wasn't for her, she didn't want to wake up twenty years from now to discover that _this _was as good as it got.

She fought back a yawn, it had been a long day, a good day and she smiled thinking of Daniel. She could imagine herself with him.

Red gave her foot one final rub before standing up. "You're tired. Get some sleep. We'll talk about the Blacklist tomorrow."

She crawled to the top of the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Brunch tomorrow morning at 11:00. Be ready." He stood to leave.

"Mmmm, See you then." She whispered, immediately drifting off to sleep thinking of a brown eyed Doctor, but dreaming of a green eyed criminal.

Red leaned over and brushed her hair away from her cheek. It was much, much later till he actually left.

xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. Hint - chapter three, I think I'll title it "Hissy Fit"


	3. Chapter 3

This was such a fun little story to write. Sorry it took a little longer than I expected to post the final chapter. Recovering from east coast snow storms and power outages, ugh!

Before I go any further, I just want to express my heart felt thanks to all of those that have left me reviews and love in the form of favorites and follows. I never in a million years expected the type of response I received from this little story! I have to admit that I discovered it is reading your comments of enjoyment that keeps me plodding along instead of casting what's written on top of the heap of unfinished projects that litter my life!

xxxxxx

"Lizzie!" Red called out, wrapping on her door sharply before using his key and entering. "Are you ready for brunch, my dear?"

"I'm famished!' She answered coming down the stairs. "Let me just get my handbag and I'll be ready."

"You look even more lovely than the beautiful spring day we're having." He flattered, glancing admiringly at her when she joined him. His eyes assessed the pale salmon colored, simple sheath she was wearing along with a single strand of pearls. She smiled her thanks and waited while he closed and locked the door behind them. Dembe was already standing beside the Mercedes waiting to open the car door.

"Good morning, Liz" He greeted her, flashing a wide smile at her.

"Dembe, oh my! Do you have a hot date after brunch? You look fabulous!" Standing in front of the man that towered over her, she checked him out approvingly. Circling her forefinger she indicated that he should turn. He obliged, holding his arms out and doing a "vouge".

"Black suit, black shirt, black tie. You look exceptionally handsome!" Her hand reached out and patted his rib cage, feeling the gun and holster tucked under his arm. She glanced back at Red, "You boys must have been to see Harrington when you were in England. He's the only tailor I know of that can conceal a weapon like this underneath a suit."

Both men laughed as Red slid into the seat beside her.

xxxx

Liz and Red, with Dembe close behind, followed their Host to the table, a small square for two. She looked up at Red who was holding her seat out. "Dembe isn't joining us?" Somewhat surprised since he frequently dined with them.

Red glanced at Dembe, who had positioned himself against a nearby wall, close to their table but still able to have clear vision on anyone leaving or entering the dining room.

"Anything special going on that requires him to stay on duty? He appears to be in 'full bodyguard mode'." Dembe, with his size and bulk was a hard man to miss even when he was trying to be discreet. Today it was obvious that he wasn't even making the attempt. She was only to aware of the fact that there still was and probably always would be a price on Red's head. As they eliminated more names from his list, the risk to his life decreased, but Liz doubted that there would ever be a time when Red was able to live a normal life.

"No...not at all, he must be in the mood to show off his new suit." Red gave her a easy smile. She leaned back in her chair and relaxed, winking at Dembe who had just happened to look at them.

The waiter came over and Red placed their order along with two Mimosa's. Turning his chair he angled it so that he was sitting beside her, instead of across from her. He placed his hand over hers on the table, his fingers warm as they lightly brushed her skin.

"Lizzie, I was thinking that it's been ages since any of us have been on a real vacation. I spoke to Harold and he said you had several weeks coming to you. What do you say, are you game for a nice leisurely rest from all the chaos and confusion of chasing bad guys?"

Her forehead creased in confusion. Vacation? "Red, we aren't that far off from catching number 54." She reminded him, not certain where this sudden idea had come from.

"Hmmm, yes, well I was thinking of seeing how well Donald might handle things." Green eyes looking completely innocent met her blue ones.

Confusion quickly turned to disbelief, Red let Donald handle one of his Blacklisters? "Hell must have just frozen over. Did I just hear you correctly?" Even after all this time, the two men still enjoyed antagonizing each other like toddlers.

"Think about it my dear, anywhere in the world you'd like to go. You deserve it. You've worked hard this last year. How about the Great Wall of China? Manchu Picchu?" He leaned in closer to her, his arm now resting across her shoulder, his forehead almost touching hers. His voice deep, suggestive, growling softly in her ear. "The Great Barrier Reef and then New Zealand, doesn't it sound like fun?" His fingers playing with the back of her neck, gently pulling at the pearls.

Liz looked at Red with sharp eyes, he definitely was in full blown out "relaxed Red" mode. The three of them traveled quite a bit and even though there was work to be done, she looked at their trips as a type of vacation. It was because of Red that she had started to see so many of the places she had only dreamed of. Certainly she spent far more time relaxing than working when they were away.

Their waiter interrupted them and Red scooted back to his side of the table, a jovial smile on his face as he tasted his lobster quiche.

"Are you planning to share that Lizzie," His asked a few minutes later, his voice cajoling as he leaned in to her, eyes sparkling with amusement. With a sigh, she scooped a spoonful of whipped cream off the top of her Bavarian Waffle and held it to his lips. Watching with fascination as the white confection disappeared in his mouth. She shook her head clear of where her thoughts wanted to take her. No daydreaming allowed! With the mood Red was in today, she needed to keep her wits about her and not be distracted.

"I've never understood why you don't just order this?" She pouted prettily, the banter between them familiar.

"And deprive myself of the pleasure of sharing yours? Really Lizzie, don't be so selfish." She fed him another spoonful of the whipped cream. Red was definitely working at being his most charming and of course hard as she tried, it was difficult to not be charmed.

Red speared a fresh strawberry off her plate and dipped it into the whipped cream, offering it to her in return. Liz bite down, her teeth severing the strawberry in half. "A little tart."

Red took the remainder of the strawberry and placed it in his mouth. "Yes, a tad. That's an idea, we could go Chile, the fruit there is absolutely marvelous!" He suggested, using his thumb to brush away a bit of the whipped cream from the corner of her mouth.

"Hmmmm" she replied noncommittally. Something was up with Red. She wasn't quite able to figure out what it was, but Red, was just being too RED. Last night he lectured her on not getting distracted from the Blacklist and today he was talking about vacations and leaving Donald, Donald of all people in charge. Not that Donald wasn't more than capable, it was just so out of character for Red to acknowledge that the agent just might be capable.

Their meal finished, they were lingering over coffee when Red motioned Dembe over and asked him to retrieve the car. A few minutes later, the check taken care of, Liz gathered her purse and stood. The walkway to the front was crowded and Red placed his arm around her waist, tugging her close to his side as they made their way to the front of the dining room. Their departure slowed as they waited politely for several patrons to pass on their way to be seated. Liz turned to ask a question about their case, the words catching in her throat before she could utter them.

Red, an arrogant, self satisfied, smug expression plastered on his face as he stared across the dining room at someone. Liz turned her head and followed his gaze, her stomach plummeting as she recognized the object of his attention. Daniel! Sitting at a table with two other men, staring right back at him. Red turned back to her, his expression guileless, his hand urging her out the door and into the sunlight.

xxxxx

Her initial reaction was one of complete shock as she tired to absorb and analyze what had just happened in the restaurant. As the event sunk in, the shock began to dissipate and anger began to take its place.

"We have the entire afternoon available to us. What would you like to do Lizzie? The new art exhibit, a walk in the park, packing for vacation? Dembe, tell her how we all need a break." Reds tone pleasant, as if the incident in the restaurant had never occurred.

"I want you to take to me home, Red." she replied coolly as Dembe pulled away from the curb and entered traffic.

"That sounds very relaxing. A Sunday afternoon at home. We can discuss our travel plans." He shot a sideways glance at her through hooded eyes before wisely turning his attention to his tablet to review any world shattering current events that may have occurred while they were at brunch.

Lizzie turned her head to look out the window, "stay calm, stay calm, stay calm" she kept repeating the mantra. The drive finished and Liz waited until Dembe opened the car door and she stepped out. Turning she held her hand out to stop Red and then she attacked. "Don't even think about coming in. I am absolutely furious with you. I don't know what game you are playing, but you can just stop now." The fury in her words evident.

"Lizzie, I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about" Red held his hands up in a display of offended innocence.

"Stop Red! You know exactly what I'm talking about. That bit in the restaurant. Let me ask you this - is there ever a time when you are with me that you are just actually with me - no never mind. Don't even bother to answer that question because your only going to lie! Don't call me! Don't talk to me, I am so finished with you! " She stormed away without a backward glance, unlocking the door to the house, she entered and slammed it shut.

Dembe looked down at Red, a question in his eyes along with a tinge of amusement.

"It's possible I over played my hand." Red reluctantly admitted.

"It appears as if you most likely did, Raymond." Dembe sympathized.

"Any suggestions, my friend."

"No, just remember she has a gun." He warned.

Red lifted his brows at that, "Perhaps a little time to cool off would be appropriate."

xxxxx

"That no good son of a bitch!" Lizzie fumed, pacing the floor between her kitchen and dining room. How dare he pull a stunt like that? How did he even know Daniel would be there and how did he even find out about him in the first place? She knew better than most how resourceful Red could be, but even for him, he had acted quickly.

Reaching into the fridge she poured half a glass of orange juice and then found a bottle of vodka and topped the glass off. She violently stirred the drink and took a deep swallow, she needed something to calm her temper. She could feel her heart beating rapidly with barely controlled anger as she stared out the kitchen window, tapping her foot with frustration.

This whole situation with Red had gone on far to long. It was her fault, she admitted. Always wanting something just out of reach. Always hoping for something more from him. Always waiting for his next touch, his next kiss, reveling in the way he could made her feel so safe and secure. Cherished. It was a freaking sickness!

The man didn't want her, he just wanted to be able to control every aspect of her life. Keep her right under his thumb. He was like a kid dragging a bone and she was the damn dog following it, never catching it and to dumb to know better. Well she was finished. Finished mooning over the oh so wonderful, Raymond Reddington and his little games. He wasn't going to control her life any longer, it was time she found her backbone and bit him back.

She was still seething as she tossed back the remainder of her drink and heard the front door quietly open. She had been expecting it, knowing quite well that Red wasn't going to let anyone have the last word, especially not her. She had turned the deadlock on the door, why she didn't know, maybe a show of defiance, even though it was a pointless act. It would only have taken him a few minutes to pick it open, she didn't think there was a lock made that he couldn't trip.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about this entire situation. Let's sit down and we'll discuss it calmly and rationally." His words husky, rolling down her back seductively, trying to coax her anger away.

Setting the hairs on the back of her neck on edge.

Had he totally lost his mind? The colossal nerve of the man! She turned and glared at his relaxed appearance, shirt sleeves rolled up as he leaned casually against the wall in the dining room. He must have removed his suit jacket when he had entered the house, making himself comfortable, acting as if he had a right to be here. Like there was any chance in hell that she was going to let him stay. Cocky son of a bitch, she could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through her veins. The drink she had consumed spurring her on recklessly.

"Our entire morning together was nothing but a charade Red. A setup for some game you're playing in which I'm the pawn." The words crisp and hard, refusing to back down or be lulled by whatever lie he decided to tell her.

"That's not so Lizzie. You misunderstood everything." Watching her with an indulgent look that only flamed her anger.

"Really? You expect me to believe that you didn't know who that was and you expect me to believe that you didn't set this entire thing up? There is nothing to misunderstand. Not only that, you roped Dembe into going along with you." Did he really think he was going to charm his way out of this? Of course he did, why wouldn't he? After all, he thought he could control everything and up to now he had.

"It's not as it seems, Elizabeth. You need to understand that you are committed to the Blacklist and that means your committed to me. I told you last night you can't afford to devote time to relationships." Red stated matter of factually as he pushed off the wall and started to enter the kitchen.

"Relationships? You have no business getting involved in any relationship I choose." She held her hand up in motion to stop him from coming any closer. Her face flushed with sudden realization.

"You... you..." She sputtered, her fury causing her to choke on the words. "You were behind my other dates, weren't you?" Red's face remained impassive at her accusation.

"John Simons?" She demanded, her voice rising with outrage.

"The District Representative? Really Lizzie, not even good enough to breathe the air around you." He brutally dismissed the man, ignoring her shriek of fury.

Her eyes fell on a bowl of fresh oranges and she picked one up, hurling it at him, angered even more when he neatly sidestepped it.

"How dare you! Tom Mason? What about him?" She searched for an object of more substance.

"Lizzie, he was a JUNIOR attorney. Get serious." His eyes narrowed to slits as she whipped a kitchen cabinet door open and reach for a plate and flung it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the ceramic tile floor, shattering, the pieces flying. The noise urged her on and she threw a second one at him, missing. "You are unbelievable, all this time I thought it was me and it was YOU. You were the one causing me to be stood up!" The depth of his deception sent blood rushing to her head.

"Jason Bouvair?" Of course she now knew the answer to that as well, since Red seemed to finally have no issue in admitting the depth of his sins. Bastard!

Red gave an exasperated sigh, "Lizzie, the man's hobby was how many women he could bed in a weekend. You really need to work on your intuitive skills before you're ready to date. My dear, I only have your very best interests at heart. If they were men worth having then I wouldn't have been able to frighten them off so easily." His explanation matter of fact.

Even though Lizzie agreed reluctantly with his misguided point, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"I am not your 'dear' and I am never going to forgive you for interfering in my personal life. I mean it Red. we are done!" She shouted at him.

"Calm down Lizzie, you're having a hissy fit. If you'll let me I'll explain..." He took another step forward, before the look in her eyes stopped him and he thought better of it..

"Hissy fit? How dare you! And how dare you try and control such a personal part of my life. These are my choices." She felt as if she were outside of herself, listening to a mad woman screaming uncontrollably.

"Then make better choices." He replied calmly, patronizing as if she were a child. His entire attitude only inflaming her rage at him.

"Ahhhh" She shrilled, nostrils flaring and her eyes tight with fury as she stared at him. Taking a deep breath she slowly counted and held it - one, two, three, four before exhaling out and doing it again. "All right, tell me what was wrong with Daniel?" Pleased that her voice had lowered several octaves.

"Ah well...yes...Doctor Stewart is a different fish entirely." He ducked as the plate flew over his head, joining the shards of the others on the floor.

"Dr. Daniel would actually make a quite suitable candidate for you Lizzie." He continue on, pretending he hadn't noticed the plate that almost took off his ear.

She had already grabbed another dish, ready to throw it at him, but stopped in mid fling and waited for him to continue.

"A little old perhaps at forty-nine, but well educated, not a womanizer, solid reputation. He comes from old family money, former military, widowed for ten years. Yes, all in all, he would be acceptable." Red stated the man's qualities as if he were reviewing a ten point car inspection.

"What?" The sarcasm rolled off her tongue. "You weren't able to scare him off, so you had to put on that little show instead? Make me feel like a piece of meat on display." She couldn't help the tears that started to streak down her face. Furious with herself for displaying any sign of weakness she stamped her foot and brushed them away. Dammit! She refused to spend anymore time crying for this man.

"Some men you can scare off with threats or money. Other men, including your Doctor, respond best to simply being shown that the woman they're interested in, is simply not available. They have honor and they respect another mans...for want of a better word - property. I have no doubt your Doctor falls into that category." Red's voice wasn't in least apologetic and Lizzie could only stare at him in amazement at his arrogance and his assumption that she was his _property_.

She tilted her chin, "I liked him Red." She told him defiantly.

"Yes, well, too bad about that." His expression once again smug.

She couldn't help but glare in outrage, he was such an ass. "You arrogant bastard! How did you even find out about him?"

"I saw you leaving with him. A simple call to the limo company and the rest was just child's play. You should know that by now Lizzie." That condescending tone that she so detested back in his voice.

"Well you quite successfully accomplished what you set out to do. I can imagine what he must be thinking of me. Tell me what else you've done, because I find it hard to believe that you have limited yourself to my social life."

Her mind rapidly reviewing the million and one other things that Red had his hand in over the last year. And then it struck her, "My God Red! My inheritance, my house! My freaking house!. Do I even own this place?" She shouted, flinging yet another dish at him.

"All your investments are your own Lizzie, though I will admit they were high risk and I was quite prepared to back any loss. As for the house, don't be ridiculous, you have the deed." Flicking an imaginary piece of lint off his shirt sleeve.

"How much did I pay for the house?" It would appeared that the deal she thought at the time was to good to be true, had indeed been to good to be true.

"You wrote the check, you should know." Red replied, seemingly careless, acting as if he were bored with the conversation.

"All right, let me rephrase this. How much did you pay?" By the time she finished with him, he would be so sorry he had ever heard her name. She would make his life hell on earth, she vowed.

He didn't answer her, instead she caught his tongue working the inside of his mouth. A sure sign that something was amiss.

"Oh my God Red, I'm right!" The impact of how great the interference in her life had been sent her mind reeling.

Red once again started towards her, his intent not clear to her even though his determination was.

"Stop right there." She reached behind her back and pulled open a kitchen drawer, her hand reaching deep into the back. Without taking her eyes off of him, she pointed the revolver at him.

Red stopped moving towards her and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I just wanted to protect you, keep you safe, make certain your life was comfortable. Is that so terrible?" His arrogant attitude from before, replaced with one of tender concern and apology.

"Ha" she scoffed, enraged at the extent of his deception. "You just wanted to keep me close, under your thumb to protect your precious Blacklist. Try again." Her eyes narrowed as he took a step towards her, daring her to shoot him.

"Dammit Red, I told you not to move and I meant it. She aimed the gun and squeezed the trigger, the shot reverberating around the room. Red glanced over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. Her aim had been perfect, right between the eyes of the portrait hanging on the wall behind him.

A violent shudder racked through her body as the realization of what she had just done washed over her. She looked at Red, his composure unchanged as he glanced from the painting back to her. Ashamed of her behavior, she dropped the gun back into the drawer and slammed it shut, her anger and rage disappearing in a puff being replaced with an overwhelming sense of loss.

She now understood how a person could lose such total control of their emotions and do unthinkable things. Turning away from him, she stared out the kitchen window. In a gesture of defeat she raised her open hands before placing them on the counter top, the granite cool against her fingers.

She felt, rather than heard him close the distance between them. The heat from his body radiating into her, warming away the coldness that had seeped into her. She focused on the scene in front of her. The cheery tree, blossoms drifting to the ground, a pink carpet on fresh green grass, the vivid blue of the pristine sky hurting her eyes.

"I would never do anything to willingly hurt you." His voice soft as a breeze, a bare whisper against her ear.

"I thought I was your friend, instead everything was just a game to you." The words were brokenhearted, their eerie calmness emphasizing how deeply she had been hurt.

For now she would stay strong, try not to humiliate herself any more than what she already had. The tears had stopped, her hands were no longer trembling. There was only the terrible pain of her heart breaking and the fear that whatever they had shared before was now lost forever. She felt his hand gently stroke her hair and she shuddered. Could hear him inhaling her scent and the puff of air as he exhaled.

"Your right Lizzie I never thought of you as a friend." The words solemn, regret heavy in his deep tone, a sadness marking them that she had never heard from him before.

She hadn't thought it would be possible for her to feel anymore pain than what she already did. She was wrong, her throat closed, choking her. She wouldn't cry anymore, could not cry anymore.

"...and yes, it was game for me." He finally confessed as he placed his forehead on the back of her head.

Hard as she tried, she could no longer hold back the tears that overflowed and she clenched her hand and softly pounded it on the counter. Red reached for her fist, covering it with his own.

"All of this, all of our time together, it was a game, but Lizzie, it was a game that I played alone. It was a game that allowed me to bring my dreams to life. Where I could pretend for a short time that we shared a life together. Where I wasn't a man that had already lived several more lives than you. That I wasn't a criminal and all the repercussions that comes with that." His arms circled around her waist and he stepped into her back, pulling them together, his cheek resting on her shoulder, his lips brushing her neck. She felt the shudder run through his body, vibrating against her.

Hesitantly, softly he began speaking again. "Every dance with you was our wedding dance. Every gift given, celebrated another anniversary. Every kiss, a pledge of my love to you."

Tears streamed helplessly from her eyes and she felt as if she were free falling, her balance displaced as she swayed, unable to take in and absorb what he was confessing to her. She was exhausted, to tired and drained to try and decipher if he was being honest with her or god forbid, still playing on her emotions.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lizzie. If you want me to be your friend, I'll be your friend. But I can't promise you that I can stop the game. It's all I have, it's the only thing that's real in my life." The words a deep growl, filled with regret and apology.

She shook her 'no' in response and his arms tightened even more around her. "How could you have not known how much I love you?" She finally whispered. There ... the words were said, admitted finally.

"No, you don't love me. Tolerate me. Sometimes think fondly of me. Infatuated perhaps, but love, no Lizzie. You can't love me, there is nothing in me to love. If there was I would have told you ages ago how I felt about you." He confessed.

She shook her head back and forth, silently disagreeing with him. Still not facing him, afraid of what she would see, afraid of what she might not see.

"I know what would happen Lizzie, you would wake up one day and realize just what you had thrown away. Your future, your career, caught up with someone you now despised because they seduced you. You are the most moral person I know and I have no morality left, I lost it long ago when I chose to live the life I do."

"I never took you for a coward Red. You're a liar, a cheat, even an ass...but coward?" She turned and faced him, searching his face and found what she was looking for. Reaching up with both hands she placed them on his chest and firmly pushed him an arms length away and then dropped her arms to her side.

"I'm not a child or a silly girl who doesn't know what she wants or feels. I want you and I'm not afraid of a future with you. And I can absolutely guarantee you that I will never stop needing, wanting or loving you. I don't want to hear about the choices you've made in your life. I don't want to hear about your age. I don't want to hear any more excuses."

His green eyes, pupils dilated stared deeply at her and she saw the glimmer of trust and hope in them.

"Step up to the plate...or step back." She dared him, her breath catching in her throat as she waited.

"Ah Lizzie, my love." He stepped forward and closed the space between them. His hands wrapped around her waist as his mouth met hers in a kiss that pledged his love forever.

xxxxxx

Dembe leaned against the side of the Mercedes, arms crossed as he waited for the inevitable. Black suit, black shirt, black tie. He didn't acknowledge the man that joined him and took up the wait beside him.

They eavesdropped as best they could through windows that were closed. The sound of a woman's voice raised in anger, the crashing of dishes. The muted muffle of what sounded like a gun shot. At that, the man looked questioning at him.

Dembe shook his head 'no' and briefly smiled.

They continued to wait until silence was the only sound heard.

"Do you think there is any chance for a rebound?" The remark casual.

Dembe chuckled, "No my friend, there is no chance of a rebound."

The man nodded, not particularly surprised by the answer.

"I have front row tickets to the Soccer event playing today at the sport arena. Care to join me?"

Dembe turned, looked at him, "It would appear as if I have the rest of the day off. I'd like that." After all, he did look damn good. Black suit, black shirt, black tie.

xxxx

Daylight was gone, along with dusk and darkness coated the bedroom with only the dim glow from the bedside lamp shadowing the room. Liz laid on her side, Red spooned against her, smooth legs tangled with his. His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand splayed on her stomach the other cupping her breast. Now that he had her, the thought of letting her loose was unbearable. Both were sated from hours spent making love, discovering each other, reveling in the intimacy they had finally shared.

"Have you thought of that vacation?" Red murmured in her ear, gently biting her lobe.

"Mmmmm, we could spend it right here, in this bed." She suggested, happy with the knowledge of knowing he loved her.

"We could at that." His hand traveling south to warmer areas.

She stretched, again feeling him grow hard as he pressed his against her backside. A giggle of delight escaped from her lips. "We could go back to Austria."

His hand began to work his magic on her as his mouth alternated between kissing and biting her neck.

"Sounds delightful. Anywhere you want to go, anything you wish to do." He would move mountains to keep this woman content at his side.

She grew still and Red felt the sudden tension in her body, his stomach clenched with worry and his hands stopped their exploration. "What's wrong Lizzie, what are you thinking?"

She turned, facing him, her eyes searching his face, serious. "You said anything I want. Did you really mean it?"

"Yes, anything. That is my pledge to you."

"I don't want this life anymore Red. The FBI, the Blacklist, Washington. I just want you - I want us to _be."_ The words whispered, fearful, but she refused to ever be anything less than honest with him.

Red sat up in the bed, his eyes hard as he stared at her. "Are you certain? Very certain of this Lizzie?" He couldn't imagine that she would willingly give up everything that she had worked so hard to achieve. Her career, her reputation, even her identity.

She nodded, eyes wide, fingers brushing the tight curls on his chest, "How do you feel about it? Would you be able to walk away from your list?'

"In a heartbeat my love. Donald can deal with the few remaining names that are left." Not daring to believe how fortunate he was that she would walk away from everything, just to be with him. To spend their lives just _being."_

"What will Cooper do, what will he say?" Her voice nervous, fearful that they would be forced to battle the FBI. To become the hunted instead of the hunters.

Cooper wouldn't be a problem, the FBI wouldn't be a problem, he had far to much information on both for that to ever be a concern. "He will wish us good luck Lizzie." His words confident, no other explanation needed. She knew him well enough to understand what remained unsaid.

"Will you make an honest woman of me?" She teased him, knowing the answer. He leaned his back against the headboard, strong arms circling her waist as he pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. Face to face.

"The question you should be asking me is 'can you make an honest man of me?' and the answer to that is 'yes'."

xoxoxoxo

And they lived happily ever after (along with the man in the black suit, black shirt and black tie). ;-)

The End


End file.
